


My Heart

by trashgoblin45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Loneliness, Love Poems, Original Fiction, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblin45/pseuds/trashgoblin45
Summary: Plz readJust a late night poem
Kudos: 1





	My Heart

My heart needs a carpenter  
To build me a bridge  
For me to walk  
So I don't fall in,

My heart needs a fisherman  
To throw me a net  
For me to grab  
When I fall in.

My heart needs a plumber  
To fix me the leak  
That empties  
All the love I put in,

My heart needs a sailor  
To brave the storm  
For when it gets choppy  
Who wants to fall in?

My heart needs a singer  
To woo my with tales  
So when I get lonely  
I don't jump in,

My heart needs a lover  
To gift me their time  
So when I fall in  
I want to get out.


End file.
